This invention pertains to a jet regulator with a jet regulator housing in whose interior a jet regulation device is provided that has passage openings running approximately across the passageway cross section, the openings being offset with respect to one another in the circumferential direction about the jet regulator housing or in the direction of flow of the jet regulator, wherein the jet regulation device has at least one insertable component containing the passage openings.
There is a prior art jet regulator containing at least one metal sieve on the outlet side, wherein a number of perforated plates are installed ahead of this metal sieve solely to reduce the flow (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,276). Metal sieves of this type, such as those provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,276 among others, tend to scale up, however.
A prior art jet regulator is known from DE 196 42 055 C2, which is used in the outlet mouthpiece of a sanitary outlet valve to produce a soft bubbling and non-splashing water jet. The prior art jet regulator has a perforated plate that divides the incoming water jet into a number of individual jets which are then recombined into a homogeneous overall jet in a jet regulation device, if necessary after mixing with air.
In this case, the shell-like jet regulator housing of the prior art jet regulator is made up of at least two shell sections designed as peripheral segments. The jet regulating device has pins that run perpendicular to the direction of flow which project on the inside of at least one of the peripheral segments that are manufactured as plastic injection molded parts.
In DE-U-297 18 728 a prior art jet regulator is described as having a jet regulator housing in whose interior a jet regulation device is provided. The jet regulation device has passage openings extending across the cross section of the flow, with the openings being offset with respect to one another in the circumferential direction about the jet regulator housing or in the direction of flow of the jet regulator. Thereby, the jet regulation device of the prior art jet regulator has an insertable component that contains the passage openings, said component consisting of at least two shell parts forming cylinder sectors. These shell parts can be assembled into a cylindrical shell. Pin sections are provided in each of these shell parts that form pairs of impingers that are aligned with one another when the shell parts are assembled.
The design of the prior art insertable component according to DE-U297 18 728, which contains shell parts and forms cylinder sectors, also limits the design possibilities, and thus also the areas of application of the prior art jet regulator, as well as requiring expensive injection-molding tools.
Therefore, the objective arises of creating a jet regulator of the type mentioned above that can be manufactured with little effort using simple common manufacturing techniques, with the jet regulation device thereof not tending to scale up.
The solution to this objective according to the invention with regard to the jet regulator of the type mentioned above is provided in particular in that a number of insertable components are provided that can be inserted one after the other in the direction of flow into the jet regulator housing, that the insertable components have a peripheral external support ring and ribs are connected to it on the inside and extend from one end to the other across the flow cross section, and that the approximately parallel ribs of the insertable components that are separated from one another define unidirectionally oriented passage openings.
The jet regulator according to the invention has a jet regulation device that is made up of essentially a number of insertable components that can be inserted into the jet regulator housing in the direction of flow one after another. Each of these insertable components has a number of unidirectional passage openings that run approximately across the passageway cross section. The passage openings of adjacent insertable components are arranged offset with respect to one another either in a circumferential direction about the jet regulator housing or in the direction of flow of the jet regulator.
If the passage openings are arranged offset with respect to one another in the circumferential direction, the adjacent insertable components form a mesh structure without requiring a conventional metal sieve, which can lead to undesired scaling of the jet regulator. If on the other hand, the passage openings are arranged offset with respect to one another in the direction of flow, the passage openings of the adjacent insertable components, which are oriented approximately in the same direction, form a cascade-like structure. Even though complex meshed or cascade-like structures, which can dramatically slow down the flow velocity and form a soft bubbling water jet, can be created with the help of the insertable components provided according to the invention, each insertable component is in and of itself of a comparatively simple design and can be produced with little effort using simple conventional manufacturing techniques.
In this way, an especially simple and preferred embodiment of the invention provides that the insertable components are located offset with respect to one another rotationally to form a mesh structure.
In order to prevent the ribs that define the passage openings from bending, it is advantageous if the insertable components have at least one support rib that extends perpendicular to the ribs that run approximately parallel, in particular that is diametric, said support rib being preferably connected to the ribs.
In order to be able to position the passage openings of the adjacent insertable components as much perpendicular with respect to one another as possible into a mesh structure, or as unidirectionally as possible into a cascade-like structure, a further development of the invention that should also be protectable provides that positioning projections and recesses are provided on the jet regulator housing on the one hand and on the insertable components on the other hand in order to install the insertable components in the correct positions, and that to this end projections are provided preferably on the exterior of the insertable components and notched insertion guides are provided on the interior of the housing that are open toward the inlet side.
In this way, the correct sequence of the individual insertable components, which can also be designed uniquely, is ensured when the jet regulator according to the invention is assembled, provided that the positioning projections and recesses provided at the jet regulator housing and on the insertable components are designed differently and are fitted to effect the correct positioning of each insertable component accordingly.
So that the individual jets fed to the jet regulation device of the jet regulator according to the invention can be reshaped therein into a homogeneous overall jet, it helps if the width of the ribs of the insertable components is less than their height in the direction of flow. The water jet is well directed and evenly distributed between the ribs, which are higher than they are wide.
The insertable components of the jet regulator according to the invention can be manufactured in an especially simple manner as injection molded parts. So that the overfill that remains in the plane of separation of the injection molding tool does not result in any undesired noise buildup, it is advantageous if the ribs of the insertable components have a section at the inlet side with a larger cross section and an adjacent section at the discharge side with a comparatively smaller cross section. In this way, the plane of separation between the two halves of the mold of the injection molding tool can be located precisely in the plane of separation between the section of the ribs at the inlet side and the section at the discharge side.
The individual jets are divided especially well and noiselessly in the jet regulation device of the jet regulator according to the invention if the inlet section of the ribs at the inlet side of the first insertable component is designed similar to a saddle roof, and if a round section at the discharge side follows this directly via a quick return of the cross section, preferably with an approximately rectangular cross section.
An elevated braking effect can be imposed on the water stream without having to fear an undesired backup if the inlet section of the ribs of an insertable component that is placed after the first insertable component at the inlet side has a rounded side facing the inlet, and if a round section at the discharge side follows this directly, preferably via a quick return of the cross section, preferably with an approximately rectangular cross section.
The ribs of the adjacent insertable components can be held at a minimal distance from one another as necessary without a problem if the height of the support ring of the insertable component oriented in the direction of flow is larger than the height of the ribs and of the support rib, if present, and if the ribs and the support rib are located within the peripheral contour of the support ring.
It is especially advantageous if at least two insertable components are provided one after the other in the direction of flow, preferably directly adjacent to one another.
In order to be able to divide the water stream that flows to the jet regulator according to the invention into individual jets, a preferred embodiment of the invention provides that a jet splitting device is installed before the jet regulation device that has at least one perforated plate that can be latched removably to the jet regulator housing.
The individual components of the jet regulator according to the invention are held securely and fast in their position if the perforated plate pushes against an insertable component at its discharge side and if, to this end, the perforated plate has at its discharge side guide stems that extend preferably up to the first insertable component and push against it.
Good jet formation in the jet regulator according to the invention is facilitated even more if a flow rectifier is installed after the jet regulation device at the discharge side, said rectifier having circular segmented or honeycomb shaped outlet openings whose opening widths are smaller than their height in the direction of flow.
In order to secure the jet regulator according to the invention against willful destruction of the insertable components located in the interior of the jet regulator housing and to be able to simultaneously use the flow rectifier as a vandalism security device, it is advantageous if the flow rectifier is connected in one piece to the jet regulator housing and is located at its discharge end.
The insertable components of the jet regulator according to the invention can be manufactured in a simple manner using simple conventional manufacturing methods. Thus, a further development according to the invention provides that the insertable components are manufactured with a support ring, ribs and if necessary support rib and projections as a one-piece metal part via forging or cold forming. Such insertable components designed as metal parts exhibit excellent mechanical stability and temperature resistance in comparison to plastic parts. Moreover, insertable components made of stainless steel, for example, can be recommended for areas of used where high hygienic requirements exist.
Metallic insertable parts can also be manufactured in small numbers especially economically if the insertable components are manufactured from a metal sheet using a stamping and/or shaping process. Insertable components that are manufactured from a metal sheet via a stamping and/or shaping process and therefore allow a high profitability.
In order to be able to slow down effectively the individual jets issuing from a perforated plate or similar jet splitting device it can be helpful if at least one of the insertable components that is designed as a stamped and/or shaped part has ribs that have an external contour that widens in the flow direction. The ribs can have a curved or roof-shaped external contour. Curved ribs can be designed for example circular arc shaped or elliptical.
In order to be able to successively slow down the speed of the individual jets from insertable component to insertable component, it can be helpful if the tilt angle of the rib profile of the curved or roof-shaped ribs provided on the insertable components in the direction of flow successively decreases. This allows the ribs provided on the upper insertable component or the upper insertable components to have a steeper angle in the tilt of their rib profile in comparison to the ribs on the subsequent insertable components.
It is advantageous if the metal sheet is made of brass or preferably stainless steel. Thereby, the projections on the support ring of the insertable components provided to position the insertable components can be formed out of an un-deformed section of the metal sheet.
According to another aspect of the invention, the insertable components are designed with a support ring, ribs and if necessary a support rib and projections in one piece as an injection molded part, in particular as a plastic injection molded part.